


the best of you belongs to me

by showho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Seven Deadly Sins, Drowning ment, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im trying 2 cover all my bases ... key word trying, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showho/pseuds/showho
Summary: He’s learned to live with the developing times, learned how to keep Hyunwoo by his side and if he dares to say, learned to love the latter.He’d always believed that as Pride, he was too good for trivial things like love, but Hyunwoo had shown him otherwise.





	the best of you belongs to me

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally going to be a thing for halloween but like . it's 3am on november 1st so CLEARLY i've done something wrong here . anyways! who carez !!!! i started this at 10pm on the 31st so we're gonna consider it a halloween fic !!!! 
> 
> here we have pride!hyungwon and wrath!hyunwoo in a . mafia setting . also the working title for this was "pride nd wrath get it ON lads" so that should introduce u to whatever this is abt . nd u know what? it's not even that explicit ,, we're good!
> 
> trigger warnings for violence, blood, drowning nd death ments but they're all . relatively minor ? but just in case!! also unbeta'd so any nd all mistakes are mine 

Hyungwon’s steps are sharp against the concrete, purposeful as he rounds the corner and pulls open the door to one of the many warehouses underneath their jurisdiction. Late evening sunlight slants in through the high windows, illuminating the center of a mostly bare room. Hyunwoo stands right in the middle, inspecting the bloodied metal pipe in his hands as two men carried out an unconscious figure. 

“You always work so messily,” Hyungwon says from his spot against the doorframe, head tilted as he inspects the blood puddled on the floor. Hyunwoo shrugs in response, quiet as he turns the pipe before throwing it into one of the many dumpsters lining the wall. It lands with an almost deafening clang, echoing against the lofty ceiling. Hyungwon doesn’t stir.

“It gets results, doesn’t it? You’re the only one who ever complains,” he murmurs as he moves towards one of the only tables in the room, boasting a messily arranged array of unconventional weapons — all Hyunwoo’s favorites. “He admitted to selling our weapons off to a different group, by the way. They’re going to drop him into the ocean later tonight, let him drown.” 

Hyungwon hums before he moves closer to the table, pushing everything aside before taking a seat on the newly cleared space. The weapons go tumbling to the floor with a dull noise and he smirks as Hyunwoo turns his gaze from his hands to his face, meeting Hyungwon’s self-satisfied smile with a frown. He knows how annoyed Hyunwoo gets when his space is tampered with. “What do you want, Hyungwon?” He asks after a brief pause, “You never come down to the warehouses, you said it yourself — it’s too bloody down here and you can’t risk your Burberry suit.”

He chooses to ignore the dig about his lust for luxury, his eyes never leaving Hyunwoo’s, a delicate finger tapping his bottom lip in feigned thought before he reaches out and wraps Hyunwoo’s tie around his hand, pulling him closer. Hyunwoo goes easily, and it’s thrilling how someone so physically imposing becomes putty in his hands. He doesn’t look bothered in the slightest, an eyebrow raised in question at the sudden decreased distance between them. Hyungwon smiles, head tilted before he says, “I’m sure you can guess why I came here. I know wrath doesn’t go hand in hand with  _ stupidity. _ ”

If Hyunwoo bristles under the comment, he does a good job of hiding it. Instead, he sighs and untangles Hyungwon’s fingers from his tie, taking a step back as he regards him with something unreadable. “You could have the whole  _ world _ at your feet,” he says slowly, his hand braced against the flat surface of the table, steadying his weight, “and you  _ still _ choose me. Why is that?”

Hyungwon huffs, folding his hands in his lap. For all the thousands of years they had spent in each other’s company, Hyungwon still doesn’t understand why Hyunwoo chooses to question his place beside him. “What good is a kneeling world I’m so much better than?” He asks, and Hyunwoo’s features shift into confusion for a second before smoothing out. “All humans are stupid, petty and  _ useless _ . God made a mistake by telling us to  _ revere _ them; those — those  _ things _ made out of mud and clay. We’re so much  _ better _ , Hyunwoo, and He expected us to kneel to them?” He scoffs, feeling irritation crawl up his chest. “Humans aren’t worth anything, but you on the other hand? I consider you an equal.”

“You do?” Hyunwoo asks with a laugh, and Hyungwon, for a brief moment, thinks Hyunwoo looks more beautiful than he does.

“Well, no one can be better than Pride,” He murmurs, head turning away. A serene quiet falls between them, tangible and sheer until Hyunwoo reaches over to playfully push Hyungwon off his table.

Hyungwon’s glare lacks heat when he manages to steady himself, and Hyunwoo laughs before saying, “Get off my table already, I’ve let you sit there for too long.”

Dutifully, he hops off, smoothing his slacks and checking his shoes. He’s fully aware of Hyunwoo’s exasperated look and makes a show out of it before leaving. Right before he turns on his heels, he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, pressing his chest to the broad back before him. “I’ll see you later, then?” And as hard as he tries to keep out the tone of hopefulness in his words, it sneaks in through anyways. Hyunwoo turns his head a little before nodding.

“Of course,” he says and Hyungwon smiles, presses a kiss to his cheek that’s surprisingly chaste before disappearing out of the warehouse, leaving Hyunwoo to pick up his forgotten array of weapons.

 

—

 

Hyungwon’s splayed on the leather couch in his living room, scrolling through his phone and ignoring the other texts piling up. He knows that Hoseok and Kihyun are waiting for his go ahead on their shipment of drugs, but he figures since Hyunwoo’s coming by, he’ll respond later. He’s getting antsy, however, energy thrumming in his veins as the clock ticks closer and closer to a late hour. 

He’s beginning to think Hyunwoo has bailed on their plans when the doorbell rings and he almost tumbles over his own limbs in an effort to get to the door. He tugs it open, ire clear on his features. “You’re late,” he says and Hyunwoo smiles apologetically, stepping over the threshold. 

“Got caught up in dumping bodies,” he toes off his shoes and Hyungwon closes the door behind him, taking his wrist and pulling him towards the living room. 

“I’m going to the kitchen,” Hyungwon announces as Hyunwoo drops onto his couch with a groan. “Do you want anything?”

“Water, maybe?”

“You can’t ‘maybe’ want water, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon snaps, but there’s no real bite behind it, not when Hyunwoo is smiling like that at him. He waves a hand in a vague ‘I’ll get you water’ gesture before disappearing, rolling his eyes at the thanks Hyunwoo calls out.

He gives himself a moment in the kitchen, busying with taking a cup and pouring water into it. The act settles into his bones uncomfortably, the domesticity of it all a little unsettling for someone so ancient. But he’s learned to live with the developing times, learned how to keep Hyunwoo by his side and if he dares to say, learned to  _ love _ the latter. 

He’d always believed that as Pride, he was too good for trivial things like love, but Hyunwoo had shown him otherwise.

Hyungwon walks back to the living room, water in hand, before he stops in his steps. In the middle of the room, illuminated by the harsh artificial lighting, is Hyunwoo on his knees. He’d taken his shirt off, tossed it into some corner of the room and sits patiently with his hands behind his back. He had glanced up once Hyungwon had walked in and nods once.

“Oh, Hyunwoo,” Hyungwon murmurs, setting aside the water. He approaches the latter slowly, eyes roaming the endless expanse of skin. Under Hyungwon’s wandering gaze, Hyunwoo flexes once by what he assumes is reflex, and it startles a laugh out of him. “The water was an excuse, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Hyunwoo is biting back a smile, schooling his features into a careful, blank slate.

The moment sinks into something electric, just shy of too much as Hyungwon regards Hyunwoo with like veneration. Hyunwoo’s eyes have lowered, his own gaze focused on the floor and Hyungwon thinks back to earlier in the day; how easily Hyunwoo melted under his hands. 

“So beautiful,” Hyungwon says, his voice coming close to a purr, before he tells him to sit on the sofa. Hyunwoo moves onto it with unexpected grace, leaning back and looking more like he was lounging on a throne. Hyungwon straddles his thighs as soon as he’s settled, arms looping around Hyunwoo’s neck and intertwining his fingers with a content sigh. 

“You seem awfully happy about this,” Hyunwoo says, hands wandering around Hyungwon’s hips, sliding up his shirt to caress smooth skin. His hands are warm, as they always are, and Hyungwon suppresses a shiver.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Hyungwon demands and Hyunwoo wastes no time to fulfill his request, closing the gap between them with a press of his lips against Hyungwon’s. They shift closer until they’re practically chest to chest, Hyungwon burying his fingers in short brown strands. He feels Hyunwoo’s hands tighten their grip against his hips in an effort to pull him ever closer before the kiss deepens, Hyunwoo tilting his head for a better angle and sliding his hands from hip to thighs. 

Soon enough, the only sounds between them are heavy breathing and occasional gasps. Hyungwon rolls his hips downwards, relishing the groan that drops from Hyunwoo’s lips. He pulls apart after a moment, breathless, and smiles at the work he’s done in such a short window of time. Hyunwoo’s hair is wild, strands sticking out in every direction and his lips are so red that Hyungwon can’t stop himself from staring. 

“You look good like this,” Hyungwon says and Hyunwoo laughs, a short burst of sound that warms Hyungwon’s heart. 

“I know,” he replies before he settles his hands underneath Hyungwon’s thighs, flipping them over so he was on his back. “You’re also wearing too much,” Hyunwoo tells him before he tugs at the buttons of his shirt. Hyungwon stops him with a touch to his wrist, eyes narrowed.

“If you rip this one like you do with all of my other  _ expensive _ button ups, I  _ will _ kick you out and you can go find someone else to fuck.” 

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, and Hyungwon knows he’s lost this one. The buttons scatter onto plush carpeting without a sound and Hyunwoo pushes aside unnecessary, expensive fabric to press kisses into Hyungwon’s skin, careful to mark only the most visible of places to Hyungwon’s annoyance. When questioned, Hyunwoo only shrugs with a smile.

“It's nice when others ask who made these marks on you,” he gently touches one blooming against Hyungwon’s neck, barely contrasting against his pale skin. “I like the feeling that comes with knowing that Wrath, so young and unskilled, can posses the first and original of the seven sins.”

The words are unexpectedly tender to Hyungwon’s ears, prompting him to lean up and kiss the smile off of Hyunwoo’s lips. “Don’t get too cocky,” he murmurs as he pulls away, “I  _ am _ Pride, after all. There’s only so much I’ll let you get away with.”

 

— 

 

They end up relocating to Hyungwon’s bedroom once it becomes clear that the sofa was lacking the space they needed. 

Hyunwoo has Hyungwon pinned underneath him again, large hands pressing him into the mattress as he works his tongue over his cock. Hyungwon has his hands fisted in the sheets, head thrown back as Hyunwoo keeps bringing him to the edge only to pull him back. It’s exhausting in a good way, to be able to let go and let Hyunwoo take over the reins. 

“‘M gonna come—Hyunwoo,” his hands scrabble at what he can reach and Hyunwoo pulls off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He gets his hand on Hyungwon quick enough that he has no time to complain, to whine about the lack of attention, and works him quick and fast over into oblivion.

Hyunwoo’s hand is slick as he tightens his grip just so, the movements smooth and maddening. Hyungwon reaches out for Hyunwoo with a hand, pulling him close so he can swallow every moan spilling from his lips. Hyunwoo ends up doing something with his wrist, a motion that pushes Hyungwon to heaven. He comes across Hyunwoo’s hand with a soft cry, letting the other kiss away each sound until he can feel himself coming down from his high. 

Hyungwon slumps against the mountain of pillows behind him once he manages to blink away the haze in his head. Hyunwoo’s still hard, that much he can see, and Hyungwon smiles, adjusting himself so he has a better view of the other male. “Touch yourself for me?” He asks and Hyunwoo hums, a hand wrapping itself around his dick.

Hyunwoo, for someone who’s supposed to be so  _ erratic _ in his behavior, is surprisingly steady. He keeps a tight grip on himself, and the only sounds he makes are quiet groans that he bites back. Soon enough, he’s rocking into his fist, and this is where the Hyunwoo that Hyungwon is so familiar with comes into view. His tempo slips into something inconsistent, and Hyungwon watches until Hyunwoo spills across the sheets with a noise that’s muffled with a bite of his fist.

Hyungwon gestures for Hyunwoo to come closer, and the other moves obligingly, tucking himself against Hyungwon’s side, throwing an arm across his middle. They’re both sweaty, exhausted and Hyungwon doesn’t want to sleep on dirty sheets so he’ll probably make them both move to the guest room later. For now, he settles with turning his face towards Hyunwoo’s chest, counting each mark he’d bestowed upon him with pride.

 

—

 

“Nice,” Jooheon ends up saying when they both walk into the meeting room the next morning. Hoseok covers up his bout of giggles by dropping his head to the table, and Changkyun whistles. Hyungwon ignores them with a roll of his eyes, dropping into his seat at the head of the table. Hyunwoo slides into the seat on his right, adjusting his tie with a smug expression Hyungwon can’t seem to hate. 

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun pipes up, looking unimpressed. Next to him, Minhyuk’s fingers are working a mile a minute on his phone, no doubt sending something to Changkyun. “In your haste to get to Hyungwon, you forgot to call in the cleaners. Some poor alcoholic found the warehouse and the puddles of blood everywhere, so we knocked him out. I trust you’ll take care of the next step in the procedure.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Hyunwoo says, just as he turns to look at Hyungwon with a grin. Hyungwon smiles in return before clearing his throat, calling the attention of the rest of the sins.

“Let’s get the day started, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> ok that was my one (1) contribution!!! see u all again in 6 months ghdsjgs pls leave some comments nd kudos if u enjoyed it !! i hope u all have a safe nd happy halloween/november 1st :D !!!
> 
> [tumblr](http://shownus.tumblr.com) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/neolhadaz)


End file.
